I Live With It Everyday
by KenjiMania
Summary: A Batman & Wonder Woman story that takes place in the New 52 continuity. A terrible tragedy can be overcome, not alone, but together. Read as Bruce discovers he can bring other people into his life and learn that it's alright to live life along the way as well.
1. Chapter 1

**I Live With It Everyday**

**A Batman & Wonder Woman Story.**

**Chapter 1**

**Introduction:** Hope you all enjoy this story. A story that takes place in the New 52 DCU with some minor stuff from the pre-New 52. Takes place after 'The Villains Journey' and Cheetah's reintroduction.

**This story is dedicated to Samuel Lujan II**

**December 10****th****, 1967 to August 17****th****, 2012**

One of my dearest and best friends. I love you and will miss you always my brother…

You were taken away from us far too soon. But, somewhere up there. You're smiling down on all of us and protecting your family and friends.

Enjoy.

* * *

**One year ago….**

There was nothing left of the work area. It had been trashed completely. The massive workbench was dented in several places. Several tools and gadgets had been destroyed and lay on the floor in a mess of glass, metal, wires, plastic and various materials. Several feet away and up a flight of stairs, several monitors had been smashed either with batarangs or fists. Several display cases of armor and mementos from past cases and triumphs were smashed.

The massive computer and several parts of the keyboard had been smashed with sparks and a small amount of smoke billowed from the ashes. He could repair it quickly, but right now he didn't care.

The screen had an image frozen in time that had angered him. What was shown on the camera changed everything and would cause problems in the world. The innate risk and danger would create ripple affects for days, weeks, months too come. It affected the team, but what he didn't expect was his own personal reaction.

For what felt like the umpteenth time in the last 20 years of his life happened to him again. A pain that never went away and would stay with him for his entire life. But this pain hurt just as much as when his parents had been murdered that night. For the first time, he could acknowledge that he fell in love with someone. Truly in love, but he suppressed and pushed it away. He couldn't love ever again, if anything he couldn't remember what love was. And he knew that he could not act upon those feelings anymore.

Now, slumped to the ground and leaning against the counter, his cowl lying in front of him on ground, ripped from his cape, was a man that was broken again. It wasn't his spirit, his mental state, but something far more significant.

His heart.

Staring at the ground for several minutes, he bowed his head in shame at his failure. Eyes shut tight and breathing heavily.

He stared down at his suit, or what was left, his left gauntlet was torn off, the left glove was burnt and had had melted a bit. His boots were now stained with burn marks. The man stared at his right glove, feeling a warm and moist feeling. Ripping off the damaged gauntlet, he looked at his right hand and saw several nasty cuts on his knuckles. Somehow he had cut his hand during his rage. The blood flowed like a small river, one of the abrasions had stopped and a dark circle had formed. He could hear the droplets on the metal floor as he stood up. His surrogate father would be here soon and he would see his master at his lowest point in his life.

He didn't want to cry. But he couldn't fight the tears from coming out. Even with his willpower, he couldn't prevent a strand coming down his left eye and down his cheek. He sniffed and exhaled loudly.

Looking up at the screen, he saw the image still frozen. He lifted his left gauntlet and slide a panel back and typed in a command to continue with the newsfeed.

Listening to the newscast, a blank stare formed on his face as he watched, his eyes were devoid of any emotion. He hated what he saw, the kissing, the hug, than they pulled apart and said goodnight, flying in opposite directions. He felt relived, but than the anger swelled again upon listening to the female news anchor.

His blank look disappeared from his face and his eyes lit up. Teeth grinded against one another, fists curled, more blood dripped to the floor. A growl emitted from his throat. The heart beat faster, the blood boiling, the control he prided himself on was gone.

Replaced not by a man, but an animal.

The anchor kept speaking, he had had enough. No more. In a fit of rage and looking for something, anything to stop the footage, he grabbed a three foot long broken piece of table that was on the floor and that looked like a large metal shiv. He twirled it around with an expertise that very few possessed. Pointing the sharp end, he threw the broken piece of counter at the large screen.

The roar he let out scared the residents of the cave, they flew away, screeching as they moved. The large shiv flew into the screen and broke the screen, he saw sparks flying, smoke. And the image of the man she kissed was now split apart, only her face remained.

He breathed harder, faster, the look of anger and hate was flowing in a way he never felt before. That man she kissed was his friend, perhaps his best friend. Right now, he hated that. He hated him.

But he did not and would not hate her.

He bowed his head again and stared at the floor, through his peripheral vision, he saw a small pool of blood forming on his right side. The anger flowed within him, but it was now replaced with sadness and regret.

This time he couldn't hold back the emotion, not this time.

Bruce Wayne, a 30-year old man, and for the first time since he was eight, cried. He let the tears flow and didn't let them stop.

"I'm sorry." He whispered between ragged breaths and a loud sniffle.

He looked up and saw the image of Diana. Wonder Woman, the immortal Princess of the Amazons and of Themyscira.

"I'm sorry, Diana." Bruce said again in a voice that held nothing but sadness.

Bruce finally realized that he was in love with her. That he wanted to be there for her tonight. But he couldn't. He was Batman, the Dark Knight, the detective, a mortal. There was no room for love, for hope, for a bright future.

Instead, it was Clark Kent. Superman, the alien, the Kryptonian. He was the one who showed up.

"I'm a coward." Whispering to himself. "I should never have pushed you away."

And he hated himself for letting it happen this way. He had no idea how they really felt about one another. He didn't want to know, but he hoped, no, believed that it was based on exactly what he didn't want to have a relationship based upon.

Loneliness.

It would be what destroys relationships, nothing would grow from it.

Ever.

Bruce stared at the image and continued to cry. His heart was broken again. And he wasn't sure it would heal, it had not before.

"I love you, Diana." Bruce spoke again, his voice barely above a whisper.

Bruce bowed his head again, a broken man, a lonely man. He didn't hear the sounds of footsteps to his left. Didn't bother to look up when he heard the loud gasp of his butler, his adoptive father, Alfred Pennyworth.

Bruce only cared about how he failed in finding what it meant to love someone. He would never experience it again.

Never again…


	2. Chapter 2

**I Live With It Everyday**

**A Batman & Wonder Woman Story**

**Introduction:** Here's the 2nd chapter.

* * *

Batman had often wondered if being a part of the Justice League was always the best course of action. However, given what had been accomplished since he started working with the other six members: it was for the best and in many respects was the right thing to do.

It had been five years since they had met on that fateful night in Metropolis. The night they fought possibly the greatest of all evil in Darkseid. They were victorious and labeled heroes by the people of the world. They fought the good fight and more often than not were victorious in fighting off their enemies. Most of the time they all went their separate ways to deal with their own problems.

However, he felt a certain kinship with the group and over time considered them his friends and not just allies and teammates. As time passed he grew closer with Superman and too a certain extent The Flash. While he would never admit too it, he did actually consider the most powerful alien on the planet, also known as Clark Kent, his friend.

There was one member of the team that he found himself attracted too and found great relief that she never considered pursuing a relationship with any man. He realized that it was wishful thinking that he could even have a chance with her, but sometimes wondered what it would be like too be with her.

Diana. Wonder Woman.

She was the most beautiful woman on the planet and quite possibly the fiercest, deadliest, and bravest warrior on the planet. She was also the kindest, sweetest and most caring person on the planet. Wonder Woman would often attempt to comfort everyone and could quickly tell if someone on the team was bothered by something. She often delivered kind words and lend her ear to whatever they would tell her. Many times she turned to him and would ask if something was troubling him or if he needed too talk.

Being who he was, he would gruffly decline and turn away, though a very small part of him felt disappointed he didn't except her offer. Times though had changed and he opened up a bit more on occasion or as much as he could given how his life was so much different from everyone else's.

* * *

Batman found himself crouched on a rooftop fifteen stories above the aftermath of a robbery gone horribly wrong at a shopping mall. He had arrived on the scene only a few minutes after it had started. However, by the time he had arrived, the group of four men and two women had already killed four innocent people and several others had been wounded.

He was able to defeat all of them and prevent any more tragedies. Sadly, he had discovered immediately after taking down the criminals, that two of the hostages were a mother and father with two boys ages ten and thirteen. He had found the two hovering over their dying parents and was immediately brought back to that fateful night when he lost his own parents.

Upon guiding the children to Jim Gordon and his men, he disappeared and watched the rest of the scene unfold. A large hole had been reopened in his heart and he felt terrible for the boy's loss. He saw the boys sobbing and being held by one of Gordon's female officers as well as being consoled by the Commissioner himself. It reminded him of the night when Gordon had done the same to him that tragic night.

A sad look developed on the face of Batman as he wondered what he could do to help the boys recover from this. However, he had no answers and was unsure of what to do.

Standing up, he felt a small flutter in the wind and immediately felt the presence of another. Turning he saw Wonder Woman land on the rooftop about twenty feet from him. Despite the fact she wore a somewhat revealing outfit, she was still capable of intimidating everyone and could snap an arm or leg with relative ease.

Unsure of what to say, he stared at her and let her have the first word this time.

"Hello, Batman." She said to him politely and approached him until they were only three feet apart.

"What are you doing here?" Batman asked with a low growl. He knew his voice sounded harder than usual and he almost sounded bitter.

Wonder Woman was taken slightly aback by the tone of his voice, but attempted to maintain a strong front. "I decided to fly before turning in for the evening and thought I could see how things were going with you."

"Well, as you can see," Batman replied angrily. "Everything is perfectly fine. So leave."

Her eyes went wide in surprise at the sudden anger in the man's voice and she couldn't hide her shock at how aggressive he had suddenly become.

"Br-…" She paused, knowing she could place him in serious jeopardy if she spoke his real name aloud. "Batman… I never meant…"

"LEAVE." He said with even more hardness in his tone as he turned and fired his grapnel toward another building. "NOW."

With those words, he disappeared into the Gotham night. For a brief moment, the Amazon stood and stared at the spot that her longtime teammate and friend had stood. She didn't feel any anger or bitterness toward Batman, only confusion and a desire to know what drove him to act that way towards her. Something had clearly upset him and she felt compelled to know what it was.

Knowing that he had been overlooking something down below. She walked too the edge and looed down at the scene. She watched as the GCPD was moving about in a hurry, and noticed several members of the media hovering around the scene. Looking closer, she saw Gordon and another female officer consoling two children. They were crying and looked absolutely devastated about something.

On instinct, Wonder Woman floated down to the ground. Upon landing, many turned their heads and were surprised at the sight of the Amazon. The large crowd that was several yards away paused upon seeing her and many cameras turned their focus and attention on the unexpected visitor.

Gordon stood up and regarded her for a moment before speaking. "Wonder Woman. Why are you here?"

"I was in the area and noticed the scene." She replied, she looked at the two boys, one was had turned to look at her and the other was still staring at the ground. They were both seated on a small concrete wall that surrounded a garden that had several flowers and shrubs.

"It looks as if something happened." She looked at the boys and then returned too look at Gordon. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Gordon let a weak smile form. "No, we've got the situation well in hand now. Thanks to Batman."

Wonder Woman smiled, but she knew it was forced. Nodding her head, she felt it was right too at least talk with the children Gordon had been talking with.

"Excuse me." The Amazon said as she walked past Gordon and approached the boys.

Resting on one knee, she reached over and gently held the hand of the one who had been looking at her. She gave a warm smile and brushed away some of the tears from the boys cheek.

"Hello," Wonder Woman said softly, the boy looked at her and squeezed the woman's hand as hard as he could. "I'm Diana, what's your name?"

"Patrick…" He let out slowly.

"That's a nice name, a strong name." She said gently as she moved her hand to grip his shoulder. She turned her head and looked at the smaller boy on his right. "Is this your brother?"

"Yes." Nodding his head in response, his eyes started to look swollen after crying for so long.

"And what's your name?"

"He's my brother, Greg…." Patrick said between sniffles.

"Oh, well, hello too you Greg." Wonder Woman replied with another smile.

The smaller boy looked up and stared at the older woman in front of him. Tears streamed down his face, a black GCPD jacket was draped over his shoulder. Immediately, he leaned forward and embraced her and started to cry on her shoulder.

Wonder Woman held the boy with one arm and still held Patrick's hand, her heart sank as she felt the boys sadness seep into her. After a few moments, she gently pushed away the boy who hugged her and lifted his head up by his chin to look into each other's eyes.

"What happened?" She asked with concern.

"We were shopping with our parents." Greg began to explain. "And then… then…." He lost his composure and started to cry again, a medic arrived and wrapped an arm around him as collapsed into her chest.

Turning to the other boy, she noticed he started to cry again as well. Knowing that Gordon was behind her, she turned to look up and saw a sad look on his face.

"What happened?" She asked the commissioner.

"A shooting happened, it was a robbery that didn't go well." He explained to her in a somber tone. "Four dead and several wounded."

"The boys parents were among the ones killed…." Gordon said as he rubbed his temples. "We tried to save them, but…"

Wonder Woman felt a swell of anger overcome her upon hearing the boys parents being killed. She balled her left hand into a tight fist and wanted to smash the concrete under her. She looked up immediately when she heard a loud roar from the crowd as she saw several dozen officers drag out the criminals behind this terrible night.

Before she could open her mouth, she heard the boys screaming out loud and pointing at two of the people walking out.

"It's them! It was those two!" Greg wailed as he stood up, the medic quickly grabbed the boy and tried to hold him down, however, he was able to pull away and run towards where the people were.

"It was you! I hate you!" The 10-year-old screamed as more tears streamed down his face. He looked ready to charge the man who shot his parents. As the criminal stood his ground, handcuffed and his arm held by an officer, he stared at the 10-year-old, with a small sneer on his face. Dressed in fatigues, and a black shirt, and with a short cropped blonde hair, he looked like someone who was ready to go to war.

"Greg, no!" Patrick rushed over and tried to pull his brother away. He struggled to pull his brother away and needed the help from the female medic in taking him back to the makeshift seating area.

Wonder Woman watched this scene unfold and watched with sadness as the two boys sat back down. Feeling her pent up anger build inside her, she turned and narrowed her eyes at the man who had shot the boy's parents. She caught him chuckling at the scene before him, but his body language and facial expressions changed when he saw the anger forming on the Amazon.

"You horrible man." Wonder Woman growled, she stomped her way over and the man immediately began to tremble in fear. The others that were also handcuffed also developed looks of fear.

"Wonder Woman, I'll need you to…" One GCPD officer spoke up, but it was too late, the officer was shoved aside and watched as Wonder Woman grabbed the man by his shirt and lifted him up in the air.

"How could you murder those boy's parents?!" She yelled in anger, as she stared into the man's eyes, she pointed a finger at the Patrick and Greg who were now seated at the small garden again.

Sweat dripped down on his brow as he shook with fear and his heart beat faster and faster. Several officers placed their hands on their weapons and two pulled out their tasers and aimed at her from point blank range.

"Wonder Woman! Put him down!" Yelled an officer wearing riot gear, he held his assault rifle in front of him, but kept his fingers off the trigger.

"Hold it! Don't fire!" Gordon yelled over the commotion.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" Wonder Woman screamed as she shook him violently.

Trying to hold back as much as she could, she lifted her other hand and threw the man against a wall. He yelled out in pain as he slammed the concrete wall and fell in a heap. Groaning in pain, he looked up and saw the Amazon breathing hard and looking ready to tear him apart.

"YOU RUINED THE LIVES OF TWO INNOCENT CHILDREN!" She roared as she slowly walked over to where he was. The blonde man tried to crawl away and started to cry for help, but many of the officers froze as they watched the sight before them. Even if it was their job to make sure he wasn't injured or killed, there was only so much they could do against the most powerful woman on the planet.

Lifting him up again, she gripped his shirt and slammed his back against the wall. She glared at him and wished she had her sword attached to her hip. No amount of punishment that was to be given in the courts would be enough to punish him.

"I should kill you." She said threw clenched teeth. Balling her left hand into a fist again, she lifted her arm and reared back. "No amount of punishment by your courts will be enough."

The blonde closed his eyes and waited for the worst too come. Time seemed to freeze suddenly, when he felt another presence with them. Waiting another minute, he opened his eyes and saw Gordon grabbing Wonder Woman's left forearm.

"Stop it! Do you realize what you're about to do?" He asked in tone that was a mixture of serious and concerned.

"This man is a monster!" She said as she turned her head to look over her left shoulder, she stared at Gordon with the same angry look, but she would not be deterred. "And he must be punished accordingly!"

"Do you really think killing him will bring those boy's parents back?" Gordon asked with a gentleness that very few people heard.

Wonder Woman continued to breath hard, but felt herself slowly calming down upon hearing those words. The way they were said made her feel slowly at ease.

"He deserves to suffer, no one takes away loved ones like he did." She spat out, still feeling the anger boiling in her.

"Doing so makes you no better than him." Gordon countered with calmness as he looked into her blue eyes. "You cross that line by killing him and you can never come back."

Wonder Woman stared into the eyes of the older man and quickly felt her anger subside upon hearing those words. Realizing that what he was telling her that she would be nothing but a killer like the blonde man, she lowered her arm to the side and looked down for a moment.

_Hera, what am I doing?_ She thought sadly. She looked to her right and saw the boy's watching her and she felt terrible inside, knowing that taking another life would not bring back the most important people in their lives. Nothing could fix what had happened, no matter what she asked of the Gods or anyone else for that matter.

Lifting her eyes, she looked at Gordon and then turned to look at the man in front of her. She saw the look of fear in his eyes and brought his face closer to hers.

"It would be so easy to snap your neck." She said with bitterness before tossing him to the ground. He moaned in pain as he writhed on the ground and felt several officers lift him up. "Consider every breath you take as a gift from me." She said with a hiss.

"I hope you burn in Hades for what you've done tonight." She said as calmly as possible. "And for everything you've done."

The man was led away quickly to a paddy wagon. After another few moments and Gordon waving his men away, he turned and simply stared at the woman only two feet from him.

Wonder Woman looked at him and gave him an apologetic stare. "I'm so sorry…" Was all she could muster.

"It's alright." Gordon told her. "I can't blame you for what you did."

Nodding her head she looked at the two boys who finally being taken away. She saw Greg stop and turn and run up towards. He threw his arms out and she kneeled down to embrace him, she then looked up and saw Patrick quickly follow and wrap an arm around her as well.

The three held one another for several moments and she felt a few tears stream down her cheeks. She felt the pain, sorrow and loneliness they were going through now and forever.

And for the first time tonight, she understood why Batman acted the way he did earlier.

_Oh, Bruce, I understand now…._ She thought with a broken heart, knowing she had to go see him before the night was over.

* * *

**Next:** It always hurts….

**Special Author's Notes:** Thank you for reading. I was going to make this a lengthy one-shot, but realized that a second chapter was necessary. I'll have that ready very soon.

I admit that this story is the best I can do for a dedication, but I know my friend Sam is smiling somewhere….

Finally, it's the one-year anniversary of my first story I ever posted. But it's a rather somber and quiet celebration.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Introduction:** Here's the second part. Amidst pretty significant news in the world of DC Comics.

Enjoy!

* * *

**The Batcave**

He had returned almost forty-five minutes later. After taking out his frustrations on several wannabe gang members and scaring teenagers into changing their attitudes. He returned angry, yet heartbroken after the events of earlier. Alfred had offered him his condolences and uplifting words, but it gave no solace to Bruce Wayne, as he had chosen to remove his cowl upon arrival.

Bruce had kept telling Alfred that had he arrived sooner he could, no would have, stopped the deaths of the four innocent lives. That if he pushed himself even harder than he usually did the parents would have lived. Alfred explained to him that that he is only human and could only do so much, but Bruce either ignored or chose not to acknowledge those truths. Violently slamming his closed fist onto a counter leaving a small indentation.

As Bruce sat on his chair and brooded at the main computer, the butler turned on the newscast for any updates on the shopping mall shooting. His eyes went wide in surprise when he saw Wonder Woman on the screen.

"Master Bruce, you must see this." Alfred announced as he turned up the volume via the main console.

Bruce turned and watched the screen in with the same look of surprise as he saw his fellow Justice League member Wonder Woman taking out her anger on the man that had shot the parents of the two boys. They watched as Gordon stopped her from pummeling the man to death. Another image quickly showed the two boys running up and embracing her. Ultimately, the footage cut to the anchorman as he switched to the reporter who was covering the scene.

They watched as the reporter showed footage of Gordon explaining why the Amazon had shown up. As he always did, he was able to answer all the questions truthfully and as directly as possible. The broadcast cut to commercial and Alfred quickly shut it off.

They looked at one another for a moment and Alfred started to ask why she had been there. Bruce told him that she was 'passing through' and he told her to leave.

"When did she arrive?" Alfred asked as he pressed for more information.

Bruce looked at him and hesitated for the briefest of moments. He sucked in some air and let it out slowly.

"Right after what happened…" Bruce slowly let out.

Alfred nodded his head and listened as he explained to him that she had caught him in his state of anger and he lashed out at her. Leaving her alone and too wonder what was wrong. Both quickly deduced that that is why she was confronting the madman and comforting the boys.

"You do realize how she must feel right now?" Alfred asked calmly.

Bruce simply nodded his head.

"That since her relationship with Mr. Kent ended several months ago, which I might add, was because they did not want to ruin their friendship." He exhaled and walked up to the young man and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "That she is more alone then ever."

Bruce simply stared up at Alfred and didn't respond. Alfred looked at him with a sad expression.

"Clark loves Lois, you and I…" Bruce started.

"I am aware of that, sir." Alfred cut him off sharply. "However, despite the fact that Ms. Diana knows that quite well. She also cares deeply for you and if I might add…"

Bruce stared at Alfred and waited for him to continue, he watched as his surrogate father let the words sink in. The butler lowered his head for a moment as if in deep thought.

Alfred lifted his head up and stared into his eyes. "She knows the pain you go through everyday of your life. I believe that she wants to be there for you."

"Alfred…" Bruce began, but quickly paused, as he couldn't find the right words too say in this moment.

"Let her in, sir." Alfred told him; his tone had one of sadness within, but also a small amount of hope. "Both of you can cope through this together."

Bruce continued too sit and not say anything. He lowered his down and stared at the metal floor.

Pursing his lips and determining that it was best to say nothing further, Alfred decided it was for the best too turn in for the night and leave his young charge to his thoughts. However, the butler felt nothing but sadness at the knowledge that he would wallow in regret and anger at his failure alone. He slowly climbed the stares to the library.

Upon opening the grandfather clock with his access codes, he quietly shut it. Sighing he walked out of the library and shut the lights off. As he walked down the massive hallway, he thought of how alone Bruce truly was and often worried that he would live the rest of his life that way.

While he understood why Bruce could never pursue a relationship that resulted in love and friendship, and ultimately marriage, it broke his heart too see him let the darkness and his own inner demons prevent him from finding truth happiness. He paused and looked inside a massive room that had the portrait of Thomas and Martha hanging on the wall.

He stood in the doorway and stared up at the smiling faces of the most prominent members of the Wayne family in generations. Remembering how happy and in love they were until their tragic and terrible deaths at the hands of Joe Chill. He thought of how alone young Bruce was after that and how he still looks at him as that little boy, lost and alone, never knowing what true happiness is or what love can provide.

As he felt his eyes begin to slowly water, being reminded of that horrible night and the lost childhood that Bruce could never get back, the ringing of the doorbell startled him. He looked at the time on the small side table nearest the door and saw it was 11:42. Straightening his jacket and adjusting his bowtie, he pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped any tears or sweat.

As he slipped the small piece of fabric into his pocket, he began to wonder who would come at such a late hour. Nightwing was out of town on business matters pertaining to Haley's Circus and brought Robin with him, Red Robin was dealing with matters that involved the Teen Titans and Barbara Gordon, also known as Batgirl had decided to take the night off.

_Who in blazes would come at such a late hour?_ He thought as he passed through the main hall and heard several gentle knocks followed by another ringing of the bell.

He coughed and placed one hand behind his back, he reached out and gripped the door handle and pulled. As soon as the door opened, he smiled.

"Good eve… Oh!" Alfred began, but was surprised too see Wonder Woman standing in front of him, looking distraught and with an upset look, her eyes also looked reddish as she looked to have been crying for quite awhile.

"Wonder Woman. Miss Diana." He quickly corrected himself as gazed at the sight of the beautiful Amazon, his concern evident on his face. "What brings you here this late an hour?"

"Is Bruce home?" She asked in a weak voice, she was trembling and did everything she could to stop herself, but she was took devastated.

Many times he would turn people away who wanted to speak to the master of the house, but the circumstances of earlier had changed that. He lowered his eyes for a second before looking up.

"Yes, he is." Alfred told her as he stepped aside and let her walk into the massive house.

Diana looked up as she studied the main hall and admired the décor. But she lowered her head again and turned to look at Alfred who was only a few feet from her. Feeling a great swell of fear at the possibility of Bruce's reaction to her being here in his home unannounced.

"Can I…" She swallowed, unsure of herself if this was the right thing to do. "Can I see him?"

The elderly butler nodded his head and gave her a soft smile. "Yes, he's downstairs in the cave." He slowly walked back to the library and heard her footsteps behind him.

"Thank you." Diana said with a weak smile. She stopped in mid-stride when Alfred quickly turned and looked at her.

"No, Miss Diana." Alfred said in a tone that was a mixture of sadness, relief and, she swore upon looking him in the eyes, that she saw hope in them.

"Thank you for coming."

They looked at each other for a few minutes before Alfred let another soft smile develop. "You can help each other to heal together."

Diana wondered what that meant as he turned around and continued to their destination. As she followed him, she slowly realized what he meant and knew that this decision to be here was the right one.

She hoped.

* * *

**Next:** We can do this together….


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Introduction:** Here it is. Apologies for the two month wait. I'll just say that my inspirations and desires for writing again are creeping up. Make sure you read the prologue. Enjoy this chapter. It's been on my mind and planned out for a long time. I wrote it and now it's time for it to be published. Notice, the T-Rating, you'll see why in the next chapter.

Enjoy.

* * *

Diana stood at the top of the massive staircase.

The Amazon was alone as she looked down the path that would lead to the man she wanted to speak with. Alfred had escorted her to the library and through the old grandfather clock that led to the Batcave. The butler informed her that he would leave them both alone, but he would be ready to bring any refreshments if need be.

Diana rubbed her hands in front of her nervously. Unsure of whether this was the right choice. She had decided to do this after sitting atop Wayne Tower, alone and crying. She felt lonely and scared. Feelings she dreaded, but understood that it was part of life. As she looked up into the night sky and the crescent moon, she asked her Gods what was the best course of action.

Realizing she would get no answer from Athena, Aphrodite or any of her deities. She stood up and steeled herself for the biggest risk she was about to take. She just hoped it would be worth it. After flying to Wayne Manor, she thought the direct approach of flying through one the many secret entrances to the Batcave was a good idea. She changed her mind and decided to enter through the front door. She was relieved inside that it was Alfred who saw her and escorted her to the cave.

Very few words were said between her and the older man, but she clearly saw how pleased he was when she arrived. That he looked relived that she had chosen to come on this night. She remembered watching him opening the massive clock and let her walk in, telling her that she was making the right choice.

Alfred gave her that gentle and caring smile, and she actually was able to smile back at him.

Now, she found herself standing at the top of stairs.

_It's now or never, Diana._ Thinking to herself and shutting her eyes.

Taking a deep breath to calm down, she reopened her eyes and took a step. She slowly descended the stairs, as the seconds ticked by, her pace picked up and she moved quickly. She could have easily floated down, but her energy level was lower than usual and that was because of all the emotions of the night.

Upon reaching the atrium of the cave, she let her eyes adjust to the level of brightness. Rubbing her eyes with her thumb and forefinger, she looked around and noticed how despite the number of trophies, armor, various computer consoles, workstations and the advanced technology, it had that cold and empty feeling to it. She noticed the giant 'Joker' card and large gold coin, even the giant T-Rex that he kept inside the cave for whatever reason that was beyond her.

Diana looked around taking everything in before she finally found what she was looking for. The immortal woman looked at the massive computer with the large screen that was also surround by several dozen medium-sized to smaller ones. As she ascended the short flight of steps, she could hear the sound of a news broadcast being played, she wondered why she hadn't heard it when she first entered. Maybe being as deep in thought as she was, was the primary reason.

Upon reaching the top, she saw Bruce with his back to her staring at the main monitor. She was probably less than twenty feet away, but she could hear his gentle breathing. For a moment he looked to be at peace with everything going around him. But after paying closer attention to the broadcast, she noticed it was about earlier tonight. She saw the news crew and listened as they talked about the shootings and then showed footage of her with the boys. Many questioned why she came after the killer of the boys' parents and how Gordon wouldn't arrest for interference with a crime scene.

Diana shuddered at the thought of earlier and how close she came to killing the man. She realized how worse it was when she saw the scared look of the boys when she came close to ripping the man's head off. And the final moment when she embraced them both and the cameras caught her flying away.

"You should have listened to me and left when you had the chance." Bruce spoke as he hit a button to shut off the feed, the Bat symbol appearing in its place. She was broken from her thoughts upon hearing his voice. He hadn't turned around, but noticed he had leaned forward and knew he was resting his palms on the console.

Diana said nothing in reply as she stood and waited for Bruce to continue. She was well aware of what she did earlier might very well have upset him. Gotham was his city and everything that happened was his alone to deal with. He never liked asking for help and only relied on the Bat-family and never liked asking Superman for help regardless of the circumstances. Or even her.

"You realize how much of a media firestorm you've potentially started?" He asked her with a neutral and unemotional tone of voice. Still not looking back at her.

Her eyes went wide briefly, she never thought about the ramifications of her sudden appearance. The rage she showed on camera when she dealt with the man who had killed the boy's parents. The moment of tenderness she shared with them. She knew that the world trusted the Justice League even after everything that has happened over the last year or so. But having Wonder Woman appear in Gotham after Batman took care of a violent crime scene would cause an uncomfortable media ruckus.

She pursed her lips before opening her mouth. "I didn't think about any of that at the time."

He simply nodded his head or at least she thought that's what she saw him do, as he still hadn't turned to look at her. It was very uncomfortable for her and she had no clue as to what would happen during this conversation. Diana exhaled quietly, resisting the urge to walk up to him, reminding her that the distance between them was more than appropriate at this moment.

"Why?" Bruce asked.

"I wanted to know what happened." She answered, watching his every move, she noticed he began to stand erect, but his hands had not moved form the console. "I talked to those boys, Patrick and Greg." She paused and looked away for a moment, remembering the pain and sorrow those two had gone through earlier. Losing the two most important people in their lives right in front of them.

She looked up and steeled herself, feeling her chest swell in pain at what those boy's lost. "You should have seen them, Bruce."

He sighed loudly and deeply before responding. "What?"

"They cried, they needed someone, I was there. I hugged them, held them tight, tried to comfort them." She fought back the tears that were starting to form and sucked in some air to calm herself down. "Then they showed me who it was that took their parents away."

"And you reacted." Bruce stated in simple terms. "By going after him."

Diana knew it wasn't a question. "Yes, I did."

"Why did you go after him?" This time he actually turned his head to the right to peak over his shoulder at her.

Diana felt a small sense of relief that he was slowly making eye contact with her. "I was angry. I wanted to punish him accordingly."

"Judging from the newsfeed." Bruce replied as he turned to completely face her, his hands now at his sides, the look on his face was devoid of any emotion, but his blue eyes showed the anger within. "You almost killed him."

Lowering her head to the ground, she shut her eyes and grimaced at the thought of how close she came to kill the man. Looking back, she wanted to beat him to death, slowly, painfully. If it wasn't for Gordon, she might very well have done just that.

"You would have, correct?" He asked her, a small hint of disgust noticeable in his tone.

She didn't look up, embarrassed by her behavior. As she stood looking at the metal floor beneath her blue and white boots, she knew that this wasn't going to be easy. Her original intent was to come and talk to him about the botched robbery, the boys losing their parents, how clearly she knew he was in pain about his failure to stop it from happening, the heartbreak she was going through. How after all these long years, she finally understood him and why he handled things the way he did.

"Wonder Woman, answer me." The baritone of his deep voice changed into a low and angry growl.

Upon hearing him call her Wonder Woman, she looked up and stared into his face. His eyes had narrowed into tight slits and his jaw was square. His anger was reaching a boiling point and she knew that she was running out of time. He would push her away, just like he had done before, like he did with everyone else when he was suffering.

"Answer me." He said again, harder, angrier.

"Yes." She said sternly, remaining as calm as possible and not backing down from him or his rising anger. "But Gordon stopped me, calmed me down."

Bruce stared at her waiting for her to continue.

"He helped me realize that whatever I did to him would make me no better than him." Diana replied in a tone that was both somber and hurtful. "That once I crossed that line, I could never come back."

The look on his face softened somewhat, but he still glared at her.

"I realized that no matter how much pain I inflicted on him, it would never bring those boys parents back." She told him in a sad voice.

There was a long and awkward silence between them after her answer. They simply stared at one another; the only sounds were of their breathing and of the waterfall that was in the distance. Both could feel the tension in the air. Diana felt her heart beating faster, nervous and scared about what was to come next.

"Is that all?" Bruce asked, still in that dark tone of voice.

Diana swallowed. "No." She felt her heart stop and then start up again upon realizing what she had just said. That she wasn't in the Batcave to speak to Bruce about her actions. That she wanted to speak to him about how much the boy's loss affected him. She wanted to reach out to him tonight. Diana, though, wanted the chance to cope with him, to heal, to find a way to comfort one another.

Diana noticed the eyes of Bruce open wider when she said 'no'. Yet, his angry glare and posture had not changed. Though, Diana swore, that for a brief moment, she saw surprise in those cold blue eyes of his.

"What do you mean by 'no'? Bruce asked her.

Diana looked away for a moment and rubbed her elbow, she knew this would be difficult. She just hoped it wouldn't be that way. Holding back a sigh, she shut her eyes and felt different waves of emotion overcome her.

"Answer me." He asked again, trying to hide his irritation.

Realizing that the baritone of his voice was going to change quickly, she knew it was now or never. Looking back, she steeled herself and walked towards Bruce.

"Diana?"

With a confident look on her face she walked to the main console and stood to Bruce's immediate left and faced up towards the screen. Gently brushing her fingers on the cold metal edge, she took a few breathes before finally speaking.

"I wanted to talk about how you feel about all this. How you're handling this situation." Diana said, cutting right to the point.

Bruce turned his head to look at her and held back the surprise that attempted to creep up. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

Sensing an opening, Diana continued. "Alfred told me how you've been handling this situation. How upset you are. How angry you've been since it happened."

Bruce simply looked at her and patiently waited for her to continue. He still didn't quite understand why she was here and why she was worried about him. And given who he had become in his life since his parent's death, emotional conversations were never his forte.

"I've felt so much anger inside me after what happened to those boys." Diana's voice cracked as she was again reminded of the earlier tragedy. She blinked a few time and felt her lower lip quiver for a second. Exhaling, she looked down and watched her fingers make circles on the console.

"I spent the next hour on a roof crying, I felt so alone, hurt, sad…" Diana said in a weak tone,

She tilted her head to look back at Bruce and noticed his blue eyes staring at her. His face was as emotionless as it was when she first appeared. Staring into his eyes and trying to find any sign of his feelings or a hidden person inside of him, she pressed on.

"That's why I came here." Diana said as she turned to face him keeping one hand on the console and placing her left hand on her side. "To talk to you, to help you cope with this."

Bruce turned away and stared at the metal floor beneath his feet, now he understood what this was about. Her reasoning for being here, not just to answer for her public display at the crime scene, but to heal. He understood that he could help her cope with this and she sincerely thought she could help him as well.

Deep inside, he could hear a voice tell him to open up to her, but the part of him that shunned that feeling told him to tell her to go away. That he had no time for emotion, no time for feelings or love. That his mission to rid Gotham of crime, to protect the people from the evils that took away his parents, his childhood, his life were the priority. He realized as she stood there waiting for his response, that he had to tell those exact things, but not be hurtful or about it.

Sighing loudly, he steeled himself for what he was about to say next. Yet, he couldn't hold back what he really wanted to say to her.

"If you felt so alone and hurt." He began in a cold and almost jealous tone lifting his head up to look at her and turning his body towards her. What he said next was something he knew would hurt both of them and anger her as well.

"Then why didn't you go and talk to Clark?" Bruce's tone became icy. "I'm sure he would have been happy to console you and lend you a shoulder to cry on."

He quickly realized how wrong it was to say that to her.

Diana looked at him and her face went from sad and hurt, to angry and disgusted in only a few short seconds. Bruce noticed her eyes turn into tight slits and he could hear her hard breathing and saw her left hand curl into a tight fist.

"What did you just say?" Diana asked angrily.

There was no going back and Bruce knew it. He had angered the most powerful woman on earth and an Amazon raised to not take any attitude or disrespect from men.

"You heard me." Bruce shot back turning to face her completely now. He clenched his fists and heard the Kevlar as he squeezed. "Go visit Kent, I'm sure he'd love to comfort you."

Diana snorted like a dragon would in a fantasy movie, her jaw squared and she glared back at him.

"How dare you." Diana hissed, using her right hand to grip the smooth metal surface, she bent the metal and held firm. "You know it ended between us months ago."

"I'm well aware of that." Bruce began, he held back the relief in being reminded of that, even if he and Alfred discussed it earlier and was only brief. He knew he had to stop this conversation from becoming an all out brawl, judging from how angry she was becoming. "I'm sure he could take time away from Lois to help you."

"You self-centered, egomaniacal, stubborn, selfish, arrogant son-of-a-bitch!" Diana said through gritted teeth and gave him a menacing stare as she curled her right hand into a fist and slammed it down onto the edge, leaving a massive dent and bending the edge ever so slightly. "How dare you imply that Clark and I had a relationship that was anything more than platonic."

She took a step forward, closing the distance between them. "Clark and I knew what we had wouldn't work out long term. He always had feelings for Lois. You and I both knew that."

Bruce didn't take a step back, but steeled himself for a possible fist or hold by her. Though a part of him was somewhat afraid of what she would do to him.

"True." He replied. "But you know that people would love to see you two together again."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She said with another hiss, a bit louder than the last. "I think the world understood why our relationship ended."

"Yes." Bruce answered, she was only a few feet away from him now, but that still didn't make him feel comfortable. "But he'd be better suited to help you through all of this."

Diana noted the change in his tone, as if he felt that Clark would help her better, understand her situation better. She quickly realized that he wouldn't bring this up unless he had an ulterior motive. Bruce was always calculated in what he would say. His statement about her past relationship with Clark was totally out of the blue.

After a brief moment, Diana calmed down and her anger dissipated, but still lingered. She pursed her lips before finally speaking again.

"Bruce," She said calmly, but still mad at him. "I came to you because I know how much seeing those boys losing their parents hurt you." He simply stared at her again as she spoke.

"I've felt pain, suffering, loss, loneliness." She continued, pouring out a part of her soul to him. "Heartbreak, but I've never been through what you go through everyday. Clark never went through what you or I have been through, he's only lost his Kryptonian parents, his adoptive parents."

"He's just like us," Bruce cut her off. "Just from another world."

"I know that." Diana answered. "But not what you've been through. You live with something everyday that neither of us could understand."

Bruce's eyes went wide for a split second before he narrowed them. "I don't expect anyone to do that."

"Why?" Diana asked, realizing that she had an opening to Bruce's most deepest held thoughts and feelings. "Why won't you let someone understand?"

Bruce took a step back and lifted a gloved hand to rub the space between his eyes. With a deep sigh he looked back at her. "Don't push this, Diana, I don't want to explain why. I'm not sure I could."

"Why, Bruce?" Diana pressed him further. "Please, let someone in, I know that even Alfred isn't as close as he would like to be, not even Dick."

He stared at her and said nothing, but he felt all the emotional wheels spinning inside him and it was taking all his mental discipline to hold them down. He had no idea how close he was to losing control and saying or doing something he'd regret later.

"Bruce…" Diana whispered, she wanted to reach out and caress his cheek, hold his hand, comfort him, but she made sure to let him have his personal space. "Let someone in, let me in, I want to be here for you, I want us to heal together…"

Bruce looked up at her and shot her a glare. "I won't let anyone in." He told her. "We all deal with this in our own way."

"Bruce…" Diana tried to speak up.

"Enough." Bruce cut her off sharply. "Don't dig too deep, I'm the last person you should push."

"Why?" Diana asked, clearly not backing down or giving up her opportunity to understand the man that she admired, respected and considered a dear friend. And many years ago found him to be incredibly mysterious and attractive with all the darkness he had surrounded himself in. "What are you afraid of?"

"Afraid?" Almost laughing upon hearing that question. "I'm afraid of nothing. I fear nothing."

"Not from what I can tell." Diana shot back.

"What?" Bruce asked with a low growl.

Diana held back a smirk. "Your afraid to open up to me."

Bruce felt his nostrils flare up and a deep swell of anger built up inside him upon hearing those words. He took a step back and gritted his teeth. He turned to face the stairwell that lead back to the cave entrance. He let her get to him like this. The animal inside him wanted to break free, but he used every bit of willpower to hold it down.

He stared at the Amazon in front of him. "You dare call me a coward?" He said to her darkly.

She didn't back down from his sudden burst of anger. "Yes, I do. You're afraid."

"How dare you." Bruce said through gritted teeth.

"You always are so courageous, but," Diana paused letting her words sink in. "When it comes to matters of the heart or personal matters." She took a deep breath before finishing.

"You are afraid." She finally said.

"You…" Bruce said as he felt the blood boil inside him. Without another thought, he balled his left fist and punched a massive hole into one of the keyboards of the main console. Sparks flew and circuits could be heard snapping and popping. He twisted his arm to pull it out, mindful of the heat and the circuits and broken pieces.

Diana steeled herself for combat after the outburst and watched as Bruce slowly pulled his fist out. She could sense the rage that was inside him and prepared herself for what was to come.

Bruce continued to glare, he could feel his heart beating faster and his adrenaline rising. He knew he did some damage to his glove and might feel a little pain in his hand and wrist later, but he didn't concern himself with that now. Diana had taken a shot at his feelings, mocked him, calling him a coward. He would not stand for it. She stood across from him in what looked to be a fighting stance, her arms raised and her hands balled into tight looking fists.

As they stared each other down waiting for the other to make the first move, Bruce ran through different ways to get out of this, without either hurting the other. His analytical mind ran through the different options and decided that the best way was to challenge her to do something he knew she would never do.

Moving his left hand to the right side of his utility belt, he flipped open a compartment and took and slowly took out a batarang, he could feel the sharpness of the small metal weapon and knew he was taking a tremendous risk. Yet, he knew that he had nothing to lose at this point.

He watched as Diana's eyes followed his left hand as he slowly pulled out the batarang. Twirling it around, he gripped it hard in his left hand.

"What are you doing?" Diana asked, slightly confused, but still maintaining focus on Bruce.

Without a word, he tossed the batarang at Diana who quickly caught it in her hands and looked down at the small metal object. She gently ran a thumb over the smooth metal surface and noted how sharp it was.

""You think I'm afraid of opening up?" Bruce asked her, standing straight with his arms to the sides. "If you think that, then you must think I'm afraid of dying."

Diana stood up and looked at Bruce with a horrified expression. "Bruce… …What? What is this about?"

"You said I'm afraid." Bruce elaborated. "I'll show you." He threw his arms out in a gesture that dared her to make a move with the batarang. "Use that to try and kill me."

Diana let out a stunned gasp and her eyes widened. "Bruce! I… No… What you're asking is…"

"What, Princess?" He cut her off, not having any of her excuses or stalling. "You're an Amazon aren't you? You kill without remorse or mercy."

Diana held the batarang in her right hand dropping her left to the side. She was slowly starting to understand what he was doing, this mind game he decided to play with her. Looking at the small black object, she shut her eyes. He wanted her to make an attempt at his life. It was a challenge to her Amazonian heritage, her upbringing, her people were known to kill in cold blood, but she had chosen many years ago not to. To show mercy after defeating her enemy, she didn't kill the minotaur as a child, she didn't kill in her time spent on Man's World. Why would she kill her friends? She would turn into the same people she fought against.

She was reminded of the words that Gordon had said to her earlier in the night.

_Doing so makes you no better than him._ His words echoed in her head as she thought back to being stopped from killing the murderer of Greg and Patrick's parents._ You cross that line by killing him and you can never come back._

She wouldn't do it. Bruce knew her better than that.

"What's wrong, Wonder Woman?" Bruce asked coldly. "Afraid to kill me? Afraid to do something you would enjoy?"

Diana opened her eyes and a sad look immediately formed. "I… I… I can't. You know that." Dropping the batarang to the floor and hearing it clank against the surface beneath her feet.

Bruce calmed himself and watched her change in demeanor. He felt the tension lift from his body and a huge feeling of regret and sadness overcome him. The Dark Knight quickly realized what he had done, how he had taken advantage of the Amazon Princess' fragile state and twisted it into something that he shouldn't have.

"I would never kill. I'd be no better than that monster who took those boys' parents." Diana said as looked to her right at the screen that flashed the symbol of the bat. "Or the ones that you have faced."

Bruce stared at her and felt even worse inside. He tried to hide the sadness that was about to develop on his face, but he couldn't, not when he had hurt someone he cared about as more than a friend.

"Bruce…" Diana said looking at him with tears forming in her eyes. "I came to you for comfort, to talk to you. I couldn't do this alone." Diana hugged herself as she took a step back. Several streams slid down her cheeks and onto the floor.

Bruce looked at her with a sad expression now, unable to hold back how much pain he felt for her, for the boys and his own. But seeing the woman he had found to be the most beautiful and wonderful creature on this planet, so hurt and so small was devastating to him.

"Diana…." Bruce whispered.

"I knew this would be hard." Diana said through tears and a sniffle. "But I didn't think you'd be this cold…"

Bruce looked down and stared at the batarang that was between them now. The symbol he used, but also a symbol that could have done harm to the both of them.

"I care about you." Diana said quietly. "I didn't want to see you hurt or suffer. I wanted to find a way to heal and get threw this together." Tears streamed like a river now and she felt so alone again.

"Bruce, I…" Diana tried to continue, but she started bawling, burying her face in her hands.

"Diana…" Bruce whispered her voice again. He looked away and stared out into the expansive cave before him. Lost in his thoughts, he quickly saw the display case that held his Father's letter. He looked at the folded note, written in his Father's near-perfect handwriting, he couldn't read it from the distance he was at, but knew the contents like the back of his hand.

His Father wanted him to take steps in moving on from his childhood tragedy. In that moment, Bruce realized that this could be one of those steps. Quite possibly the biggest one he has ever made.

Turning, he looked at Diana, who was still crying. Bruce nodded his head, knowing that what he was about to do was the right thing. He was no coward. Not when it came to matters of the heart.

He slowly approached the woman before him. Placing both hands on her smooth, crème colored shoulders, he watched as she looked up at him.

He gave her a soft smile and a warm look.

"Diana." Bruce began, lifting a thumb to wipe away a few tears from her perfect face. "You are not alone. I'm here."

"Bruce…?" Diana questioned, the tears had stopped for the moment.

"I'm sorry for everything I've said tonight." Bruce told her sincerely, she didn't need the lasso to confirm that. "Please, let me help you."

"Bruce…" Diana said, she started crying again and collapsed into his arms, burying her face onto his shoulder. "T-t-thank you." Was all she could muster.

"Your welcome." Bruce said softly as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close, keeping her safe, keeping both of them safe. Bruce shut his eyes and felt something inside him that he hadn't felt since his Mother held him when he was sad.

Hope, love and a sense of true happiness.

He felt a tears stream down his cheek. He wasn't sure why it fell down his cheek, but it was for a reason.

Bruce and Diana stayed this way for a long while, words weren't necessary. Holding each other quietly in the darkness of the cave. They weren't alone, not tonight, not ever again.

* * *

**Next:** The morning after…

**Special Author's Note:** This chapter turned out completely different from what was intended, but it actually worked out better this way. I hope you enjoyed and will have chapter four up in a few days. If you want to know what this chapter was originally meant to be, send me a private message and I'll let you know.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Introduction:** Here's the fifth chapter. A longtime coming.

* * *

The light of the early morning shone through the windows making the normally dark and massive bedroom glow in a gold hue.

The room, despite it being one of the largest in the massive house it was in, only had a small amount of furniture. Two chaise lounges that were made of solid oak, with cushions that smelled like mahogany, in the center was a small table that was also solid oak. Only a few feet away was the closest, and across from, was the entrance to the master bathroom.

In the center of the room and pushed against the wall was the massive king-sized bed, two large bedposts at the foot of the bed, and large headboard with a unique pattern carved onto it. Two small side tables with lamps adorned the sides of the bed, both with lamps of European design on top on the nearside of the bed was two empty glasses of what once held water.

Lying on the soft, silky, bed sheets, the massive comforter kicked to the bottom of the bed, lied Bruce clad in a black t-shirt and blue boxer briefs. Resting his shoulders and head against the headboard, his back resting against the pillows, he stared in amazement at the beautiful, no gorgeous woman, pressed gently to his side, her right arm placed on his muscled chest and her legs wrapped around his right.

She wore one of his dress shirts, appropriately blue in color, to compliment her blue eyes - or was it his blue eyes? Did he choose it because it reminded him of those eyes that could be fierce and fiery, but also kind and loving at the same time?

He didn't know and quite frankly wasn't sure in the slightest. All he knew was that Diana of Themyscira was in his arms, safe and secure.

Bruce wasn't sure how it got to this point, after the confrontation that they had in the Batcave, where they said and did things that were out of character for both of them. They found themselves in his bedroom, sharing his bed and falling asleep together.

He loaned her his dress shirt, seeing as how she didn't bring anything to wear besides her uniform. Out of respect for her privacy, he left her to undress and shower, while he grabbed two glasses of water and waited until she was done. Alfred had gone to bed, but left a small note, saying he would deliver breakfast in the morning and that they should leave Diana's uniform outside for him to clean in the morning, if she stayed.

Which Diana did and for whatever reason, it made Bruce feel…

Bruce shook his head, he didn't know what to feel, after everything that had happened these last few years, he had no idea how or what to think when it came to the Amazon princess. The only thing that mattered was that she was lying in bed with him.

Bruce looked down at her again and watched her sleep; it was peaceful. Her nose crinkled as she slept and her breathing was soft and had a distinct rhythm to it. The sound was relaxing and actually helped him to fall asleep last night. Something he didn't always find easy to do.

He thought of how much of a hardass he was for treating her like he did and how he tried to distance himself from her, even after her relationship with Clark ended only a few short months ago - especially in the violent and public way that it did. Bruce wondered if that was because of the thought that she was unattainable, or that Steve Trevor was going to be her choice. When it came to romance, he was terrible, closing himself off, knowing the risks and the pain that could and, quite possibly, would happen if he did love someone.

However, this whole event with the mall shooting and his angry and violent confrontation with Diana made him wonder if having someone to love could help in these circumstances. He always thought that he would live a lonely life, even with Alfred, Dick and his adoptive family. Hell, even his friendships with Clark and Barry, he always knew he'd have to handle everything alone.

But with Diana, and how much she wanted to help him and herself, he wondered if opening up more wouldn't be such a bad idea after all. Maybe it would be the right choice. A choice he would not regret.

Bruce's thought process was broken when he felt Diana stir and could hear a light moan from her. He watched her shift her position slightly as her eyes fluttered open.

She let out a sigh of delight and lifted her head off of Bruce's shoulder. Diana's sea blue eyes looked at Bruce dark blue ones and she smiled.

"Good morning." Diana said as she moved back a bit and stretched lifting her arms straight up feeling her muscles loosen a bit.

"Morning." Bruce replied, he smiled, but he felt like it was forced and not as genuine as it should have been. He figured he could fake it and make it look convincing, but part of him felt that might not work out so well with Diana.

Diana looked around as she sat up, resting her legs underneath her as she rested her palms on the mattress. She smiled deeply and titled her head looking at Bruce for a moment, he looked so peaceful lying on in bed, so at ease, she liked how his jet-black hair was ruffled and the outlines of his muscles were notable through his shirt. He looked so young, despite all of the trials and tribulations he had been through, his youthful complexion didn't go away. Then again, he always took care of himself and trained hard to stay at the peak performance that was required in his role as Batman.

"See something you like?" Bruce broke her from her thoughts with his charm and a smile.

Diana shook her head and tried not to blush, she had been caught staring at him. "N-no. You look so…"

"So what?" His brow raised in curiosity, still smiling.

Diana looked away for a second and then looked at him again. "You look so… young."

Bruce's smiled deepened and he immediately began to wonder where that came from. He thought for a moment as to what made her think and say that, maybe it had to do with how relaxed he was and how calm everything was in this early morning.

"Thanks." Bruce answered. "You look amazing." He could have said she looked young herself, but he didn't want to push it.

Diana smiled back. "Thank you." She looked around and wondered what to do.

"Do we stay in bed all day?" She asked looking back at him. "Will we eat? I'm hungry."

Bruce looked to the door and knew Alfred had left something on rolling cart. Plus, he was certain that he washed and pressed Diana's uniform.

"Excuse me, I'm going to check outside." Bruce politely said as he got off the bed and padded towards his bedroom door. Diana watching him as he walked towards the door and opened it, he peaked outside and nodded his head at something. A moment later, he walked out and the door opened wide, Diana watched with great interest as he pushed a large rolling cart inside, underneath the silver - and shiny - cart was a small black basket on the bottom section, she could clearly see her uniform underneath, neatly folded with her bracelets, armbands, choker and tiara all on top and looked to have been polished.

Bruce stopped halfway and shut the door before pushing the cart all the way to the side of the bed. Diana crawled over and wondered what was under the silver food carriers, next to them were two tall glasses of orange juice that looked freshly squeezed and she noted the pairs of forks, knives and several napkins neatly folded and ready for use.

"Did Alfred make us breakfast?" Diana asked as rested on her knees now.

Bruce nodded and carefully pulled the basket that held Diana's uniform underneath, he placed it at the end of the bed. "Yes, I believe Alfred figured we could have breakfast in bed. If you don't mind." He looked up at her after those final words.

Diana shook her head. "Oh no, of course not! I've always heard his cooking is phenomenal."

Bruce smiled and used both his hands to lift the cover off, showcasing the food underneath. Diana's eyes went wide at the sight of the delicious breakfast in front of her.

Two large plates were filled with scrambled eggs, three stripes of bacon, two sausage links, and two waffles each. Next to each plate were two small syrup pitchers. The aroma was amazing to Diana as she shut her eyes and took it in, she felt warm inside and couldn't wait to eat.

"Homemade waffles, Alfred always did wonders with them." Bruce pulled a chair up and sat across from her. "Shall we?"

Diana opened her eyes and smiled. "We shall."

They spent the next several minutes eating and having small talk about world events, small, yet fun debates about politics and big business and even entertainment. It felt so easy for the both of them, and wasn't the least bit uncomfortable. There were many times where there were long pauses and it never felt awkward or tense. Diana frequently commented on how delicious the food was and how she wished she could be this good at her own cooking. Bruce laughed along with her and teased.

Finished, Bruce covered the trays again and put his chair back where it belonged at the small desk he seldom used. Moving the cart back outside, he didn't close the door all the way and approached the bed.

"That was delicious." Diana said as she got off the bed to stretch her legs.

Bruce stood across from her and watched, he knew they had avoided the events of last night on purpose, not wanting to ruin the moment. Yet, they couldn't avoid it forever.

"Diana." Bruce said seriously.

She looked back at him and at first wasn't quite sure why he became so serious until she realized why. They had avoided the events of last night. She didn't want to bring it up, but much like Bruce knew this was an inevitability.

"About last night."

"No, Bruce." She reached up with a finger and pressed his lips shut. "I understand. We were both under stress."

"But…" He tried to speak again but was quickly waved off.

"Bruce," Diana told him as she pulled one of his hands towards her and clasped them with her own. "I know it's been difficult for you to accept help or understanding from others. I know that it's hard for you to cope with tragedy. That you grieve by yourself. I understand all of that."

Bruce stood silent letting her speak. He felt the gentleness of her skin rub against his own as she rubbed her thumbs over his knuckles. Patiently, he waited for her to continue as she looked down at their joined hands.

Looking up, she smiled softly and a gentle look on her eyes appeared. "I'm not mad at you about last night Bruce. I forgave you already. It's just that I needed someone last night," She breathed deeply before continuing, "Someone who could help me to understand the loss of loved ones. You know it better than anyone."

Diana leaned closer. "I want you to know that I care about what you go through and that I want to be there for you if you ever need me."

Bruce stared into her blue eyes and saw nothing but genuineness and even something else. He was about to open his mouth again, but Diana continued.

"I'm sorry for putting Batman through possible media outcry, for making you feel uncomfortable." Diana finished.

They looked at each other, she was only two inches shorter than him without her boots, but they could still look at each one another at eye level. Bruce let everything sink in; he pretty much was going to say the same exact words she used. But she beat him to it. And for whatever reason, it felt fine with him. He wasn't angry, if anything he felt happy, relived and almost at peace.

"Bruce?"

He looked up at her at and smiled back. "I'm sorry too, Diana."

"For what?" Raising an eyebrow at his apology.

"My attitude towards you, my behavior." He exhaled and placed his free hands over the one that covered his. "I'm just not used to people coming to me for support during bad times."

Diana tilted her head, some of her raven hair cascading off her left shoulder. "Well, I hope you make an attempt to let someone like me in more often." She paused and shook her head. "Or at least sometimes."

Bruce chuckled. "I think I can make exceptions."

Diana chuckled back and they pulled their hands apart. Without any hint of hesitation, they shared a long and warm embrace.

It felt right, more real for them both. Neither could pinpoint it quite yet, but they knew this could be the start of something special.

Pulling apart, they held hands for a moment before pulling away and Bruce walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of black sweats and some socks. Slipping them on, he walked over towards the door.

"I'll leave you, so you can shower and dress in your uniform, okay." Bruce said as he pulled the door open.

Diana nodded and smiled. "Thanks. I'll see you where?"

"In the library." He told her and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

Diana knew why, she knew it was where his parent's portrait was. How Alfred told her, he would look upon it whenever he felt lost. But for the first, she knew he wasn't, not this time. Diana touched her chest and felt her heart beat differently, she sensed something inside had changed, these hours with Bruce were different. She never truly felt this way with Clark as much as she wanted to.

Diana turned and looked at her reflection in the full-length mirror nearest the dresser, it felt so right being in this room. As if she belonged.

_Is this what it feels to be in love? Real love?_

She wondered to herself if this was real. But didn't know the answer.

Bruce had shut the door to his bedroom. He slowly scooted over to the wall on the door hinge side and pressed his back against it. He felt different being around Diana, something he hadn't felt before.

Or had he felt it before?

He closed his eyes and looked down, he balled his hands into fists and wondered if this is the feeling he had for her that he had suppressed long ago. If it was, then why was it coming back now?

_Am I falling in love with her?_ He thought.

He lifted his head up and pushed off the wall. He knew he was going to the library, but thought about heading for the Batcave to start fixing his computer. But instead, he would look at the portrait of his parents.

He didn't quite know why, but he knew that was going to be the first thing he would do. And he knew Alfred would speak with him.

Bruce started to walk down the hall, he needed to talk to Alfred, but he would come when it was the right time.

This might have been one of them.

* * *

**Next:** Chapter 6

**End note:** I plan to write two more chapters, maybe a third if one is longer than the other. We shall see. Until next time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Introduction:** So, here it is, the sixth chapter of my story. I hope you enjoy it. I use the song 'Crash and Burn' by Savage Garden, I thought this song would work for this chapter and quiet possibly works for the entire story. All lyrics used are by Darren Hayes and Daniel Jones and are copyright of Columbia. No malicious intent or profit is gained from the use of the song and used for enjoyment purposes only.

* * *

_When you feel all alone_

_And the world has turned its back on you_

_Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild hear_

_I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you_

_It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold_

_When darkness us upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore_

_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump I'll break your fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with into the night_

_If you need to fall apart_

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash then crash and burn_

_You're not alone_

It had been a few weeks since the incident at the shopping mall. Three and a half long weeks of wondering and waiting for what was to come next.

In the aftermath, the criminals who had murdered Patrick and Greg's parents as well the numerous others people that were killed or injured had been placed in Blackgate with no bail and very little chance that either of individuals involved would receive a light punishment.

The boys would be placed in protective custody of Gotham's children protection agency. Thankfully they had relatives that could take care of them, one was on the father's side, his only brother and his wife, while they were still newlyweds and almost eight years younger, they were the best options to raise and take care of the boys. It took them about two weeks to arrive since they lived down south in Charlotte and were finishing master's programs.

Upon arrival, they stayed with Greg and Patrick until they could be granted full custody of the boys and become their legal guardians. It had been a long and grueling time for them, but they did receive help and they soon found themselves heading to one of Gotham's most popular destinations. A large and expansive indoor park filled with rides, a massive arcade, sporting arenas and a large food court. The boys were brought there by the Martha Wayne Foundation and had no idea what they was in store for them on this bright and sunny summer day.

Diana had no idea why she was brought here. She stepped out of the large limo she rode in and thanked the driver for opening the door and bringing her to this destination. Diana stood in awe at the sight before her. The indoor amusement park was massive, and half the size of Disney World by her estimation. A large round glass dome stood above and gave a view of the inside.

Diana slung her Gucci handbag over her shoulder and straightened her light pink collared polo shirt, and made sure nothing was on her blue jeans and that her black flip flops were not loose. After making sure her appearance was in check she headed for the entrance, noting all the families that were around and even some high school kids and college aged as well. Diana wasn't quite sure why she had been invited and wondered who and what their purpose was. She also was told to dress casual and relaxed as this was an informal event.

All she knew was that the message said to arrive by 10:30 am and to meet someone at the entrance. She looked at her watch and noted she was 10 minutes early, as she walked up the small flight of steps to the massive atrium, she smelled the aroma of summer, the light breeze felt wonderful and energy and enthusiasm was infectious. Diana felt good knowing that despite how dark and cruel Gotham could be, that there were still places where people could be happy and enjoy themselves. She knew just who to thank for that.

"Diana!"

She stopped before she got close to the ticket line and looked for the voice that called, she knew it was a male voice. Looking for anyone familiar, she started to wonder if she was hearing things or she had been recognized, she didn't wear her bracelets or anything that would draw attention, so she wondered who recognized her.

"Diana, over here!"

Turning her head to the right, she saw someone she hadn't seen since she had last left Gotham. Her eyes went slightly wide as she moved towards the direction of the voice and the man who had called her.

Bruce stood off to the side and away from the ticket line. Wearing a simple green t-shirt, with dark blue jeans and tennis shoes with a fanny pack wrapped around his waist, he looked so casual and different when not dressed in a suit. Or when he dressed as Batman.

"Diana, there you are. You're early." Bruce said flashing his pearly white smile as she approached and stopped in front of him.

"Bruce Wayne, what a pleasure it is to see you again. I am correct in assuming that you contacted me and invited me to this place?" Diana asked as she smiled back flashing her perfect smile.

"Yes, I did, I'm glad you could make it." Bruce said as he looked at her and clearly approved of her look. "You look amazing as always."

"Thank you." Diana said as she looked Bruce over. "You look handsome as always. Though I'm a bit taken aback your wear, you're usually so formal or business casual."

Bruce chuckled and shrugged a shoulder. "It's summer and this is a different event, something special."

"Special?" Diana asked raising an interested eyebrow. "And what exactly is that?"

"Come with me." He said as he motioned with his left arm for her to head towards the entrance.

"But don't we need tickets?" She asked slightly confused.

"Wayne Entertainment, one of my subsidiaries, helped renovate and upgrade this place, plus my mother's foundation has been a major presence here for over twenty years. So I'm free to enter whenever I want to come." Bruce explained as they fell in lockstep with one another. He reached in his back pocket and pulled out two lanyards with plastic sleeves that held to cards in them and handed one to Diana.

Diana took it and examined it, showing her name and 'Special Guest' on the top. She looked at Bruce who placed his around his neck, Diana followed and did the same wondering what was going on.

"Bruce what's going here?" Diana asked again.

"You'll find out soon, Princess." Bruce said as they got closer to the entrance.

He never thought it would reach this point, but weeks ago, he realized that it was time to change a little bit. Live life like his father had written to him.

* * *

_When you feel all alone_

_And a loyal friend is hard to find_

_You're caught in a one way street_

_With the monsters in your head_

_When your hopes and dreams are far away and_

_You feel like you can't face the day_

_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump I'll break your fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart_

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash then crash and burn_

_You're not alone_

Bruce stood and stared up at his parent's portrait for what might have been the millionth time in his life since Joe Chill took them from him. He always looked at the picture of them and wondered what either of them say during his time of need.

These last 12 hours or so had been trying and draining. The fact that Diana had shown up last night after the shooting didn't make things easier. Some of the cruel things that he had said to her in the Batcave were wholly unnecessary. As upset as he was, he neglected how much the boys' loss hurt her. She cared deeply about people who suffered and knew how angered she would be upon seeing the men who had done the killings.

He had lost his own parents and had no one there for him except Alfred. He was there for Dick, but sometimes he wondered if he had been enough all those years ago. It was a burden that he lived with every single day of his life, the failures, in his mind, far outweighed the triumphs. But sometimes – often alone – he faced everything and dealt with everything alone.

Yet, Diana's arrival opened the door to something different. Something that would be better for him.

"Bruce?" He heard Diana's voice and turned around to see her dressed in her uniform. She looked exquisite, her figure was unbelievable and she looked amazing regardless if she was a filthy mess like last night or the bright and shining person she was now with the morning sun shining brightly on the silver that adorned numerous parts of her uniform.

"I guess you're leaving." Bruce stated, it wasn't even a question and he knew she'd depart for New York soon.

Diana nodded. "Yes." She approached him and hesitated to make any more movements.

"Diana." Bruce started, though he paused and looked down with his eyes to find the right words. He was never good with this, but maybe he can start now, as difficult as it would be.

"Diana." He breathed deeply it was either now or never. "I want you to know that I'm sorry that I wasn't as supportive of you last night. I'm just not used to having people come to help me or used to helping people cope with any loss."

Diana simply nodded in response and urged him to continue. Bruce immediately took that as a sign that she wasn't uncomfortable with the conversation.

"I want you to know that it's always hard to live with the burden that I live with everyday of my life." Bruce elaborated as he rubbed the palms of his hands together trying to keep them from becoming to moist. "I carry so many failures in my life, some I don't think anyone would understand, not Alfred, not Dick."

Exhaling he shut his eyes for a moment and cleared his throat. Opening his eyes again, he saw that Diana was smiling softly.

"Go ahead Bruce, keep going." She spoke gently to him.

"Selina would and could never understand. Jason, Tim, Barbara. Not even Clark." Bruce tilted his head down and felt somewhat uncomfortable having mentioned his name, but he then felt a soft and smooth hand grab his. Bruce looked up, showing surprise as Diana had taken his hand and held, squeezing.

"I didn't want you to be part of that list." Bruce concluded, he wanted to smile back, but couldn't muster the energy to do, as her bright and loving smile never went away the entire time he spoke.

"Bruce." Diana finally spoke up after a few minutes of silence. "I think that everything you carry by yourself is understandable and in many ways admirable." He stared directly back at her, his dark blue eyes meeting her sea colored blue ones.

"I believe, after everything you've just said," Diana leaned closer and gently ran her free hand over his cheek, feeling the smoothness of his skin. "Is because you never asked, nor wanted for someone to help you understand."

Bruce leaned his face into her hand, something he didn't think he would do, but did anyway. It felt wonderful and very warm and safe all at once.

"That's why I came, because I wanted to be that person. I knew it would be difficult, but I know deep down you want to let someone in." Diana finished; she pulled her hand away from his cheek.

"Bruce, I want you to know that regardless of all we've been through over the last several years." Diana then grabbed his other hand and joined them together with hers. "If you ever need me, I'll be there. You're not alone in anything, Bruce."

Bruce stared at her and felt his heart beat change, inside he felt different almost more alive than he usually did. Diana bit her lip as she looked at their joined hands, before looking up and smiling warmly.

"I'll be there for you, and I'll always help you even when you don't ask." Diana told him, with a sincerity and genuineness that could not be doubted.

They stood and looked at each other quietly for several moments, they both felt different, though neither knew what to say or how say it. Both of them wanted to respond to the other somehow, but before they could, they were interrupted by a light cough.

"Ahem." Alfred broke the long silence, standing in the doorway that lead to the main hall. "I apologize, sir." The elderly butler said with his hands behind his back and standing straight and looking dignified as he always did.

Bruce and Diana pulled apart and looked at Alfred as he stepped into the room.

"I must remind you sir that you have a business meeting today with the downtown redevelopment team that involves the Gotham Monarchs." Alfred explained.

Bruce nodded his head. "Thank you Alfred." He turned and smiled at Diana. "Wish you could stay longer."

Diana waved him off. "It's okay. I've got to go anyway. Thank you for letting me stay."

Diana turned on her heel and approached Alfred. "Would you do me the honor of escorting me out, Mr. Pennyworth?"

Alfred delivered a simple, but genuine smile as he offered his arm to Diana. "It would be a pleasure your highness. Please, follow me."

Diana took his arm and walked out. Bruce watched them depart and listened to the echoes of Diana thanking Alfred for breakfast and cleaning her uniform as they both shared a laugh, he waited several moments before retreating to his room to prepare for his day. Wondering where the relationship that he and Diana shared was now headed.

* * *

"Judging from the body language and behavior of you and Miss Diana." Alfred said as he stood and watched Bruce look at his full-length mirror and slip his tie on and begin to use the Half Windsor knot to tie it. "The two of you have repaired any damage done from last night?"

Bruce peered over his shoulder at the reflection of his longtime surrogate father and companion. Alfred wouldn't– though on occasion – eavesdrop on a conversation he held with others. But he always was aware of Alfred's presence and he knew that he didn't appear until after he had finished his conversation with Diana. Maybe it some sort of natural instinct for Alfred to time his arrival, whatever it was, he deduced that Alfred had already knew about their conversation.

"You could say that." Bruce said as he went back to focusing on his tie. "We both apologized for our behavior last night. Among other things."

Alfred simply nodded his head. "Of course, sir." He paused and let a beat pass between them as Bruce finished his tie. "Have you decided on how to proceed from this development?"

Bruce straightened his tie and turned looking at Alfred, an emotionless expression on his face as he picked up his sport coat and slung it over his shoulder. "I… I haven't really… Though about that quite yet."

Alfred nodded his head again. "May I offer a suggestion, sir?" Bruce nodded his head and patiently waited for whatever it was Alfred was going to say.

"You should consider letting her spend time with the boys when it is appropriate. I believe they would appreciate it and so would she." Alfred explained as Bruce stood and listened intently, he noticed Bruce's eyes light up at the suggestion of spending time with Greg and Patrick.

"Also, I think it would help you as well, they lost their parents and could have someone help them to cope and understand what it feels like." He continued, he felt heartbroken being reminded of Bruce's loss and how much he needed a friend during that horrible time. He knew that Bruce had been there for Dick, and now was another chance to help two young boys lives become better.

"I do not think it would need to be done for publicity sake or for your image, but because it's the right thing to do." Alfred finished.

Bruce nodded his head and realized that everything Alfred told him was accurate and right. He could help Diana by letting her spend time with the boys, plus he could involve Dick, since he's already much closer to their age than either he or Diana. It was something he hadn't considered, but also wasn't sure it would have been a viable option. Now, Alfred had given him an idea that could be beneficial for all.

"Thank you, Alfred." Bruce said as he slipped his sport coat on and started to head out. "I think you've also given me an idea along with the suggestion you made."

Alfred raised an eyebrow." Your very welcome, sir." He began to follow Bruce, he carefully shut the bedroom door and proceeded to follow Bruce towards the garage. "And may I ask what your idea is?"

Bruce turned his head as he started down the main staircase. "Trust me, Alfred." He said confidently as he reached the bottom. "This is going to work perfectly."

* * *

'_Cause there has always been heartache and pain_

_And when it's over you'll breathe again_

_You'll breath again_

_When you feel all alone_

_And the world has turned its back on you_

_Give me a moment please_

_To tame your wild wild heart_

Diana looked at Bruce as he had finished explaining what had been going on with the boys and what Alfred suggested to him. She was happy to hear about what had gone on with Greg and Patrick and it warmed her heart knowing that they had a new family and a strong support system in place for them.

"Was going to this park your idea then?" Diana asked as they finished riding the escalator to the top.

"Yes." Bruce said as he nodded his head. "I figured this would be a fun place to be."

"Are the boys here?" Diana asked as her face lit up at the thoughts of them.

Bruce smiled and led her to where they would be. "Of course. They have no idea you're here."

Diana followed Bruce, her heart beating with excitement. A minute later, they arrived at the locker area and saw Greg and Patrick sitting talking about what they wanted to do, both held maps and they seemed to be so alive and full of life.

"Greg, Patrick!" Bruce called out as he waved in their direction.

The boys looked up and immediately saw who it was that called them. Both of them lit up as they saw Bruce, not knowing that Diana was only a few feet behind him.

"Bruce!" Patrick said as he ran up and greeted him. "You're here!"

"Of course." He replied, as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and walked with him to where Greg sat. "Hi, Greg, how's it going?"

"Hi, Bruce." Greg replied enthusiastically. "I'm so excited to be here."

Bruce smiled back and rested on one knee. "I brought someone with me that I think you know."

Patrick looked at Bruce and Greg tilted his head in curiosity. Bruce turned and waved Diana to come over.

"Guys." Bruce began, Diana had stood to his left and looked at the boys with a smile almost ready to tear up upon seeing them. "This is Diana, or as you know her, Wonder Woman."

Greg's mouth dropped open in surprise and Patrick's eyes went wide. Bruce smiled at their reaction and watched as the scene unfolded.

"Hello, boys." Diana said smiling softly. "It's so good to see you again."

"Diana!" Greg exclaimed as he jumped off the bench and jumped into her arms. They both smiled and laughed aloud, she rested on her knees and reached for Patrick as he grabbed onto her in a big hug.

"Diana." Patrick said as he held her close and tight. "So this was Bruce's surprise he told us about."

"Yes." Diana said as she pulled away and looked them both over, the boys wore appropriate summer attire and brand new haircuts. "I didn't know why I was here until Bruce told me. You have no idea how happy I am to see you both."

The trio continued to chat for another few minutes, while Bruce stood up and watched the heartwarming scene unfold. He laughed along with them as they talked about the rides the boys wanted to go on and the food they wanted to eat. Bruce looked around and looked for the other person he brought along for this little fun day at the park.

"Where's Dick?" Bruce finally asked as Diana stood up and held Greg's hand.

"He went to grab some drinks." Patrick answered, also looking for him. "He's really cool and the friend he brought is really pretty."

"Friend?" Bruce and Diana asked at the same time.

"Yeah, really, really pretty." Greg said, his eyes lighting up upon thinking of the friend Dick brought with him.

"Who is this 'friend'?" Bruce asked slightly concerned and a bit wary.

"Hey guys, I'm back." Dick Grayson called out as he ran up with four bottles of water. He wore a t-shirt that had a dragon design on it and dark colored cargo pants. "Looks like the other two members of our party arrived."

"Dick." Bruce nodded his head.

"Hello, Richard." Diana greeted him warmly.

"Hi, Diana." Dick said as he handed the bottles of water to the boys.

"Who's this 'friend' you brought with you?" Bruce asked, attempting to avoid sounding paranoid and almost as if he was interrogating his former ward.

Dick smiled sheepishly. "Well, she insisted on coming along and…"

"Hey! Sorry guys, long wait at the bathroom." Came a loud and cheerful voice.

Everyone turned their heads in the direction of the voice and Bruce and Diana couldn't believe whom it was.

Karen Starr, who was also known in the superhero community as Power Girl arrived. Wearing blue short shorts, pink and white flip flops, and a form fitting black tank top that left nothing to the imagination when it came to her ample bust. She also had a white hoodie wrapped around her waist and a black purse backpack on as well.

"Karen?" Diana asked, surprised at the blonde's appearance. She had only ran into her a few times and didn't always have time to strike up a lengthy conversation.

"Told you see was pretty." Greg said cheerfully as he tugged Diana's arm. Karen blushed a bit at that remark.

"Karen?" Bruce raised an eyebrow. "How did you….?"

"Oh, Dick and I ran into either other in Chicago awhile back and hung out." Karen explained as she mouthed a quick thank you to Dick once he handed her the third water bottle. Though it was actually Power Girl and Nightwing who ran into each other and worked together to stop a crime before going on a date the following evening. Though for security and other more obvious reasons they would leave that detail out. Including the secret and romantic Memorial Day weekend they had at Lake Haven where they spent one whole day in their hotel room.

"We kept in touch and promised to meet up again." Karen continued as she moved closer to Dick.

Bruce looked at Dick and then at Karen and tried to put two and two together, relationships with the opposite sex were never his strong suit. Plus, he never asked or wanted to know what Dick or Tim did with the women in their lives.

Dick sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and chuckled. "Yeah, I chatted with Karen over FaceTime and mentioned I'd hang out with Greg and Patrick today and well…"

Karen wrapped an arm around Dick's and pressed her breasts against his arm. "He invited me without asking and, well, here I am." She smiled brightly, Dick looked at her and grinned.

"Well, that's wonderful." Diana told them, she gently rubbed the top of Greg's head. "The more, the merrier, right Bruce?"

Bruce looked at everyone and realized there wasn't anything the least bit wrong with this image. It gave everyone a chance to be different and feel and look different for a change. He still had a chance to see Diana spend time with the kids and everyone could go there separate ways without issue.

"Yeah," Dick said as he playfully elbowed his adoptive father and longtime mentor in the side, clearly enjoying Bruce's speechlessness. "More and merrier."

Bruce gave a quick glare at Dick, but it quickly disappeared and replaced by his trademark smile. "I think so."

Dick breathed a sigh of relief inside.

"Well, I think we've stood here long enough." Bruce said as he rubbed his hands together. "So, where do we go first?"

Greg and Patrick jumped up and down excitedly as they pulled out their maps and pointed all the rides they wanted to go to. Dick kneeling down and suggesting what ride to go on first, with Karen alongside him picking her choices.

Bruce and Diana looked at one another with a smile, he could instantly tell that she was so appreciative and happy with what Bruce did for her. Nothing needed to be said, only the look in her eyes was enough for him to know what this would mean to her.

And for him.

* * *

It was almost 10:30 at night.

Bruce and Diana had spent a wonderful, fulfilled day with Patrick and Greg. Having Dick and Karen along was a blessing as well. It actually gave Bruce and Diana a chance to ride other simpler rides. Plus, it made it easy for them to leave the boys in the care of their younger counterparts.

Only two hours ago, Diana was given a chance to say goodbye to the boys, a long hug fest ensued, plus pictures were taken. She made a promise to see them again and even gave them her number so they could text back and forth with her. It made Bruce feel good and he knew that the boys would be alright.

He had explained to Diana that he and Dick spent time with them several weeks ago and helped them to come to terms with the loss of their parents. They told them that the hurt wouldn't go away, but that the memories should never be forgotten. The best advice they could give was to make sure they worked hard to make their parents proud everyday. And to always stay strong, no matter what.

Diana felt happy and at ease knowing that Patrick and Greg had a source of strength in Bruce and Dick. And she told him the same that she gained strength and the ability to cope and understand that life has its reasons. That you can emerge stronger and better through tragedy and heartbreak.

Diana sat next to Bruce on top of a large Ferris wheel overlooking Gotham Bay. They were at the other major park that was in the city. They had arrived almost an hour ago and had spent time enjoying the sights and sounds. Despite the occasional gawkers and whispers, the pair were left alone, though they both knew that the newspapers and media coverage of them in Gotham would garner some attention. To the both of them, it really didn't matter.

The night air was warm and crisp and the skies were clear as can be. Diana looked at the beauty and magnificence of the bay the city that surrounded it. Diana felt at ease knowing that Dick and Karen would take care of the boys and take them home safely. Seeing them again warmed her heart and soul and the fact that Bruce did this made it even better.

"Enjoying the view?" Bruce asked.

Diana looked over and smiled. "Yes, it's magnificent."

He nodded in response and watched as Diana stared back out and marveled at the view. He felt happy seeing her like this and thought about how much fun this was. He sometimes forgot what living life could be, but after today, he remembered what it meant.

"I'm happy I got to Greg and Patrick again." Diana said turning to look at him. "Thank you so very much."

Bruce smiled warmly. "Your welcome. I knew it would a lot to them and to you if you saw each other again."

"Yes, it was very sweet of you." Diana answered as she slowly leaned closer to him.

Bruce felt her lean in and he moved closer also and without a second thought wrapped his left arm around her and kept her close. Diana grinned and rested against him watching the stars and how alive the city was.

"I'm full of surprise." Bruce told her.

"Nothing wrong with that." Diana replied.

"I'm guessing you're feeling better about everything that's happened?" Bruce asked, as he watched the stars with her.

She nodded her head and rested her right hand on top of left knee. "Yes, I've gained a better understanding of your world. Though there's much to learn, but that's fine with me."

Bruce felt Diana rest her head on his shoulder and smelled her light fragrance. She must have sprayed some on while he waited for her at the restrooms when they arrived.

"Well, we have everyday to learn something new." Bruce said, feeling better about himself.

"That we do." Diana answered. "That we do."

They did have something to live with everyday. No matter how hurtful or joyful it was, everyday something could be learned. And something that could be lived with and make you stronger.

_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump I'll break your fall_

_Life you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart_

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash then crash and burn_

_You're not alone_

* * *

**Next:** One more chapter. I also hope you enjoyed this one. As a side note, Chapter 7 of Date Night The Complete Edition should be up between 7/11 and 7/21. The final chapter of this story should be up within a few days.

Plus, I posted a poll that asks a question pertaining to this chapter. I'm curious as to what your thoughts were. Take the poll and leave a review if you like.


End file.
